


Five times Victor defended Yuuri

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Exactly what it says, five times Victor defended Yuuri's honor





	Five times Victor defended Yuuri

**I.**

“How do you feel about your competition going into the Final?” the reporter asked and Victor repressed a sigh. He was asked the same questions at every interview and all he wanted to do was skate. It didn’t help that this season felt so…lifeless.

“Well I have competed against most of them many times before and each brings their own unique skills. I’m most interested by Yuuri Katsuki. I’ve skated against him at worlds a few times but I know very little about him as a person and only been able to see him skate live a handful of times.” He answered with a real smile this time. Katsuki was interesting, he had the finest step sequences and spins out there but his jumps were very inconsistent. Victor was looking forward to seeing what he brought to his first Grand Prix Final.

“Many people feel he didn’t earn his place in the final.”

Victor frowned at that.

“That’s ridiculous.” He said flatly. The reporter gave a thin sort of a smile.

“Well many people feel he was over scored against your rink mate Georgi and his jumps just aren’t good enough in comparison with the other skaters.”

Victor had been working with the press long enough to be able to tell when ‘many people’ actually meant ‘this is what I believe’ and he was not happy that this reporter was being so disrespectful about one of his fellow skaters.

“Yuuri Katsuki has earned his place. He may not get the TES of other skaters but his artistic interpretation is off the charts. His step sequences and spins put even mine to shame and I am genuinely excited to see what he brings to the table at the competition in Sochi. Whoever says he hasn’t earned his place is a narrow-minded bigot who doesn’t understand the artistry essential to this sport.” Victor spat out before standing up and dropping some money on the table, “Now if you excuse me I should really be at practice. I need to improve my spins if I want to keep up with Katsuki.”

He flounced out with his head held high because really! That was completely uncalled for!

(Yuuri found out about this interview when they moved to St. Petersburg and Victor refused to be interviewed by that journalist)

**II.**

“So it’s true Katsuki bombed his nationals so he isn’t here. That’s a shame. He’s a nice guy”

Victor tried not to react. He couldn’t let anyone see how his heart had jumped in his chest at the mention of Yuuri. He’d heard of the nationals in Japan with the rumours he’d been injured (please say it’s not true) but he didn’t know other skaters were talking about it.

“Yeah but that’s not a surprise he failed. Didn’t you see how he’d let himself go. The fat idiot isn’t even that good of a skater.”

Victor slammed his locker shut and turned around. Ah yes he remembered that voice from that odious little American who’d tried to suck up to him earlier. Leo de la Iglesia who was standing near the prick (and who had said it was a shame Yuuri wasn’t there and therefore is in Victor’s good books) had his face scrunched up like he wanted to say something but Victor walked over and put an arm around Leo’s neck and smiled brightly at the other skater.

“Well if you had maybe even a smidgen of Yuuri’s talent and artistry people would remember who you are. As it is you’re of no consequence while Katsuki is deeply missed today, come on Leo the air around here is foul.” And with that he gently led Leo away.

“Spread the word that that prick is to get the cold shoulder from everyone for the rest of the time here please. You’re a good boy but your countryman is an asshole.” He said quietly to Leo as they entered the hall.

“Um…yeah I can do that and I have to agree about that guy. He shouldn’t have said that about Yuuri.” Leo whispered, “it’s nice of you to defend him. He really looks up to you you know.” He added before slipping away.

Victor took a deep breath. So Yuuri didn’t hate him…that was start.

Prick whose name nobody could remember (and who was only there because of someone else getting an injury) was iced out for the entirety of Worlds.

Victor took petty glee in his pain.

**III.**

**Nikifan109** Ugh why is everyone saying @katsukiyuuri and @victornikiforov are dating? Like Victor would ever date an uggo like Katsuki #itwasahug

 **Victornikiforov** @nikifan109 I was there #itwasakiss also how dare you. Yuuri is beautiful, he is gorgeous

 **Nikifan109** @victornikiforov Um sorry no he’s is so not good enough for you

 **Victornikiforov** the hell @nikifan109 you know nothing of beauty which is made clear by the fact that you think your face is acceptable

 **Victornikiforov** @nikifan109 @katsukiyuuri is someone I am proud to call my boyfriend and he is clearly too good for me.

 **Katsukiyuuri** @victornikiforov you did not just tell a person that his face is unacceptable because he called me ugly

 **Victornikiforov** @katsukiyuuri well clearly @nikifan109 shouldn’t be throwing rocks while in a glass house. Also you are beautiful my Yuuri

 **Katsukiyuuri** @victornikiforov … come back to bed. You can call people ugly on twitter tomorrow

 

**IV.**

“Victor, was your decision to coach Yuuri based on the fact that he seduced you?” a voice called from among the reporters.

“Who said that?” Victor demanded. There was a silence and the crowd of reporters parted to reveal a woman standing there with a smug expression.

“Who are you with?” Victor demanded. The woman named a surprising upmarket sports channel in America proudly. Victor raised one eyebrow and took out his phone and made a phone call. The reporters shifted uneasily as he spoke in a hushed voice into the phone. Finally he hung up. A second later the reporter in question’s phone rang. Startled she answered it. Her face drained of colour as she listened to the person yelling on the other end.

“But…” she began before wincing and holding the phone away from ear for a moment, “I understand” she said finally before hanging up, bursting into tears, passing the microphone to the assistant standing beside her and running out of the room.

“Any more questions?” Victor asked.

**V.**

Yuuri entered the rink to find Victor and Yakov yelling in loud fast Russian.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he sat next to Yurio.

“A member of the FFKK showed up and suggested Victor stop coaching ‘that over-hyped Japanese skater’ and start coaching some Russian skaters.” Yurio explained lacing up his skates.

Yuuri felt his stomach twist.

“Oh…what did Victor say?” he asked finally. Yurio stood up and grinned at him.

“Victor didn’t say anything. He fucking decked him.” The teen told him with glee. Yuuri’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god….I’m guessing that’s why Yakov is upset.”

“Yup! Though he did say ‘I understand why you’re upset but you shouldn’t punch members of the FFKK’” Yurio admitted, “Now he’s saying he’s been around us too long and picked up bad habits. He should just go back to being a petty bitch every time someone insults you.”

“Oh my god. We’re all too much. Poor Yakov.” But Yuuri couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He finished getting his skates on and then skated over to show how much he appreciated his fiancé defending him.

Yakov yelled at them for that as well.


End file.
